Dipp
' Dipp' is a cousin of the Prince, first introduced in Katamari Damacy, and appearing in all sequels as well. He looks like a disco ball who enjoys being noticed and loves to have fun. His overall appearance changes between Katamari Damacy and We ♥ Katamari. He's a funk music junkie who loves getting spotted. In the first installment he appears with round strobe lights and in the sequels dons star shaped strobe lights. It was said that he and Beyond are good friends.. He also changes to + shaped strobe lights in Me & My Katamari, but this is possibly just due to the downgrade in graphics. He and Peso are always seen partying together. But be careful, he gets mad when anybody else hogs the spotlight... Appearances ''Katamari Damacy Location: Make the Moon - In the middle of the schoolyard, sitting behind the podium. Size: 1m 37cm 5mm Description: He lives for attention and goes clubbing with Peso every night. When Rolled Up: "Eek, it's Dipp. Why the lights? Are you that desperate for attention? How disturbing." We ♥ Katamari Location: Geeky Boy - On top of the hill, on a tree stump surrounded by fireflies. Size: Description: A cousin who sparkles a lot and gets carried away with things. We wish he knew the difference between sticking out and just being a nuisance. When Rolled Up: Oh! You just rolled up something weird and blinky!! Wait... it's cousin Dipp. Oh, stop getting in the way! Stage Conclusion: Oh, it's cousin Dipp. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? You were surrounded by fireflies? We have no idea what you're talking about. Race Car: Arm Chair Mask: Disco Ball Me & My Katamari Location: Zucchini Land Size: About 10M Description: A cousin who sparkles a lot and gets carried away with things. We wish he knew the difference between sticking out and just being a nuisance. When Rolled Up: Hmm We Feel Something Twinkly. It's Cousin Dipp! Disco's Closed Today. Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Chateau Notre Desir - In space Size: We are unsure... Description: A cousin who sparkles a lot and gets carried away with things. We wish he knew the difference between sticking out and just being a nuisance. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A sparkling cousin. We wish he knew the difference between looking good and looking gaudy. When Rolled Up: Hm? Something flashy... It's Dipp! Didn't we ask you to do a world tour? Katamari Forever Location: Fireflies/ Same as We love Katamari. Size: We are unsure... Description: A cousin who sparkles a lot and gets carried away with things. We wish he knew the difference between sticking out and just being a nuisance. When Rolled Up: Ooh, something stroby. It's just Dipp. Not even a firefly, boo. Touch my Katamari'' Location: Size: Description: When Rolled Up: Category:Characters Category:Cousins Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins